


Eliot One-Shots

by Yaboi_writes



Category: Leverage
Genre: Eliot Spencer Whump, F/M, Hurt Eliot Spencer, M/M, Multi, Sleep Deprivation, Whoop Whoop, eliot spencer is loved and honestly that's a mood, he likes sleeping in the middle when he's hurt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-05-07 10:08:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14668815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaboi_writes/pseuds/Yaboi_writes
Summary: I just like hurting him and having him be comforted.





	1. Alternate Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An alternate ending to The Long Way Down Job

"Nothing's here Hardison!"

Eliot shouted into the comms.

_"Nah, man, it's gotta be there. You're standing right on top of it,"_ Alec said through their comms. His voice was cracking due to Parker and Eliot's high altitude and how far away they were.

"I'm telling you-" Eliot was cut off by the sound of ice breaking beneath him. 

He cut the rope before it could pull Parker in after him. He landed on the ground with a thud and a sickening crack, then everything went dark for him. The last thing he remembered hearing was Parker's worried yelling of his name. She shouldn't have to worry about him. He's had way worse before.

**~~~**

Parker stared into the chasm that Eliot had disappeared into. "Eliot? Eliot!"

She saw him, but he wasn't moving. Panic set in.

_"What's going on, Mama? I can see what's going on? What happened to Eliot?"_ Alec spoke in his ear.

"Eliot fell! He fell and he's not moving! There's no way I can get down to him!"

_"Take a deep breath, Parker. Tell me what's going on. Where did he fall into? I'm going to get him help, but I need to know where he fell,"_ Alec told her.

Parker nodded, taking a deep breath. "Into like, this chasm thing."

_"Alright. Stay where you are. Help is coming. Try and get Eliot conscious again,"_ Alec told her.

Parker nodded, but said nothing else to him.

"Eliot?" Parker called down. "Please wake up."

**~~~**

Eliot started to stir. There was a throbbing pain in his left leg. He was sure it was broken. He took a moment to remember where he was. He rolled himself over and screamed out as his leg moved. He whimpered a bit, closing his eyes.

"Are you okay?" Parker called down to Eliot.

"No! Leg's busted," Eliot barked, eyes squeezed shut. He grunted a bit with a deep breath. "Help on the way?"

"Yeah. Stay conscious. Do you see anything?" she asked.

"A lot of snow. Some ice. An orange blanket type thing."

"Maybe that's Adam?" Parker asked.

"It is, most likely," Eliot said. "I'm going to scoot myself over there."

"Be careful." 

Eliot snorted and started to scoot himself across the floor again towards the orange blanket. Yep. Dead body.

He rummaged through his jacket. A phone. It still worked through the cold. The cold must've preserved the battery. Eliot also found the book and secure that and the phone into his jacket pocket. He leaved against the rock wall and took a shuddering breath. If it weren't for the white hot pain in his leg, he'd probably be falling asleep again. He thought he had a concussion.

"Are you awake?" Parker called down to him.

"Yeah," Eliot called back. He was sweating and sweating in the cold was a dangerous thing. He was only sweating because he's in a bit of pain. He closed his eyes, shuddering a bit, thinking about if he died down here with Parker up there watching him.

"Hardison, what's the ETA on that rescue team?" Parker asked Alec, taking a couple steps away from the chasm to talk without Eliot hearing her panicking.

 Alec was quiet for a moment. She figured he was studying the map. "Um... A couple minutes. They're almost to you."

Parker nodded, closing her eyes. "His leg is all mangled and messed up. It looks really bad, Hardison."

"They'll help him, Parker."

**~~~**

Eliot was in and out of consciousness. He barely remembered the trip down the mountain. Or getting out of the chasm. He did remember the worried looks of his teammates; especially Nate and Sophie. They got him into a helicopter. Sophie charmed her way into getting a ride down him him.

He blinked awake in a hospital bed. His leg was being kept straight in a metal brace to let the stitches breathe. There were three rows of stitches. He sat up slightly, eyes struggling to focus in the room due to the narcotics flowing through his bloodstream.

"Stay laying down, love," Sophie told him.

"Where's Nate and the others?" Eliot asked, thought coherent enough to form a couple sentences and questions.

"They just finished the job. Just rest up. You'll feel better sleeping off the anesthetics," Sophie answered.

Eliot seemed convinced and closed his eyes, drifting off again. 

**~~~**

Eliot was safe and that's all that they cared about. He could heal and be back to help them out on jobs again. His leg just needed to get better first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just really like hurting Eliot. I'm so sorry.


	2. Drugged

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team finds out how dangerous Eliot can become if drugged.

Nate paced the entire length of the waiting room. He had a cup of coffee in his hands, but it was cold and unpleasing now. All he wanted to know was that Eliot was okay, that he was going to make it through the night. The doctors were still unsure about his condition, but the younger man was a fighter and Nate doubted that three broken ribs, a broken leg and a concussion was going to keep him down for long.

Besides, what really had Nate concerned was the amount of morphine Eliot was given. The entire team knew that if he was given the choice, Eliot would rather them pump him full of antibiotics than narcotics, but it wasn't their call to make and Eliot had been unconscious at the time. There was no stopping it when it had happened.

"Family of... Brandon Walker?" a doctor asked.

"Ayo, that's us, brah," Alec called out, standing to greet the doctor.

"He is stable if you'd like to see him. Immediate family first, then friends and lovers," Dr. Walkman said.

"His immediate family isn't here. We are his family," Sophie told the doctor, eyes soft for the hitter in the other room.

"Right, well, his room is-" Dr. Walkman was cut off by a scream down the hall.

The team shot down the hall in an instant. They didn't have to be told that it was Eliot's room, they just  _knew._ Sophie was the first into the room. She was fast, even in six inch heels. 

Eliot had a grasp on the nurse who was trying to check his vitals. He was growling under his breath, blue eyes filled with terror. It was a face that made Sophie realise he'd been in a situation like that before, but under worse circumstances and that he had been drugged deliberately.

"Hey, hey," Sophie soothed, moving to brush Eliot's hair back. "You're okay."

His guard dropped slightly and he glanced at Nat, almost seemingly registering him as his commanding officer. Nate picked up on that.

"It's alright. You're safe, soldier. Stand down," Nate told him, moving to check if the nurse was okay. 

She was, just mostly scared. Eliot's grip on her wrist slackened and he let go hesitantly. He moved to sit up, but Nate pushed him down. 

"Hey, hey," Sophie said again, rubbing her hand against his cheek in a soothing manner. "Stay down. It's alright. We've got you. We wont let anyone else hurt you, okay?"

"Hardison..." Eliot grumbled, eyes unfocussed, but searching the room for Alec.

"He's alright," Nate told Eliot. "Just a little rough around the edges. You took the brunt of it."

Parker poked his cheek and recoiled when Eliot's hand shot out to grab her's.

"Don't," Eliot warned. He didn't seem to register it as Parker just yet, so she let him be.

"You rest up," Sophie told him, leaning down and pecking his forehead gently. "We'll be back tomorrow."

The group moved to leave the room.

"Don't... Don't go, please..." Eliot murmured, starting to sit up a bit. "I... I don't... I can't..."

Sophie glanced at Nate. She understood, though most of what he was saying was incoherent and babbled, she knew what he wanted.

"He doesn't feel safe," Sophie whispered to Nate. "We should stay with him tonight."

Nate nodded and moved across the room again.

"You two go," Nate told Parker and Alec. "We'll keep Eliot safe tonight. Go get some rest."

Alec and Parker left with a nod as Sophie set herself up next to Eliot on the bed when the hitter made room for her sluggishly. She ran a hand through his hair when he snuggled up to her, sighing in content. 

A soft thank you left his lips.  Now they knew to refuse morphine for him. Now they knew why he never had anything stronger than Advil. They'd do what it would take to make their hitter safe and sound.


	3. The Running of the Bulls Job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eliot, Nate, and Sophie take down a rich guy who finds joy in killing bulls that don't belong to him or his company with some complications.

"Tell me again why I let you two talk me into this?" Eliot growled into the comms.

Nate, Sophie, and Eliot were in Spain for a job in their downtime in between jobs. Originally, it was a vacation, but Nate and Sophie had found a job. A lady who owned a ranch with bulls and a big, powerful corporation wanted them for their matador fights.

Eliot had been talked into doing the running of the bulls for the con. They called it "The Tourist" since the running of the bulls was something popular to do this time of year, and Eliot became their tourist. He was the only one physically fit enough out of the three of them who could do the run, so he was the most logical option.

"What does our mark look like so I can keep an eye on him?" Eliot continued, following other runners down the cobblestone roads as they were chased by the bulls.

 _"Dark skin, brown hair,"_ Nate started, _"A red buttondown shirt with white pants."_

 _"He's tall,"_ Sophie's voice added.

Eliot looked around, looking for a guy who matched their descriptions and his eye landed on the mark. "Got him."

 _"Get close,"_ Nate told him,  _"but don't get too close."_

The hitter nodded, picking up his pace a bit to run near the mark, but not close enough to make contact.

**~~~**

Eliot and the mark were getting closer to the end of the run. It was just them, a couple others and the bulls. The mark and Eliot took up the rear.

The other man tripped Eliot, causing him to tumble to the side and into the fencing entrapping the bulls and runners to keep the viewers safe. There was a sickening crunch as a bull stomped on one of Eliot's knees.

Eliot couldn't help it as he cried out in pain. Paramedics rushed over to help. The last thing he remembered hearing was hearing Nate and Sophie calling his name.

**~~~**

Eliot awake in a dimly lit hospital room. 

It was a hospital room judging by the antiseptic smell. He could hear people murmuring around him.

He started to sit up but was pushed back.

"Oh good, you're awake, darling," Sophie spoke softly from where she was standing beside his bed. "Your father and I were so worried."

Eliot understood immediately. They were grifting as his parents.

"What... Happened?" his voice was soft, hoarse from the morphine.

"The bull shattered your knee, but the doctors are confident that you'll make a full recovery," Nate told him. "They're confident they reconstructed your knee perfectly."

The doctors left the room after conferring with each other. They let the grift fall for a bit.

"What happened out there?" Nate demanded.

"Our mark likes playing dirty," Eliot told them. "He tripped me and a friggin' bull crushed my leg."

Sophie ran her hands through Eliot's hair gently.

"Fucking bastard," he muttered to himself.

"You'll be off your feet for a while," Sophie told Eliot. "And that's alright. That just means more cuddle time for us."

"Who's going to protect you on jobs?" Eliot asked.

"We'll take a break from doing jobs," Nate said. "Let us take time to take care of you."

Eliot frowned a bit but nodded anyway.

**~~~**

A few days later, they ere home. They'd enlisted Parker and Hardison for help finishing the job in Spain.

Eliot was laid up in bed, his leg elevated on a pillow. His foot was in a pillow because otherwise, his foot would become cold. He was reading the novel he'd been meaning to read for a while.

He looked up when the door opened. He smiled seeing Nate in a matador outfit. And he smiled, even more, when Sophie came in in a dress some of the ladies had been wearing in Spain.

"What's this?" Eliot asked, putting his book aside with an amused smile.

"We had Hardison make these for us," Sophie told him.

"We felt bad that you broke your knee because of us," Nate continued.

"Mhmm," Eliot hummed. "And you're doing... what exactly?"

"Telling you that we're sorry," Sophie said. "And showing you what you can look forward to when you're better?"

"Is that so?" He sat up slightly.

"Yep. But you have to wait." Sophie winked.

Eliot rolled his eyes. "Of course."

Nate crawled into bed beside him, Sophie on the other side. They snuggled up to him carefully.

"I love you guys," Eliot told them.

"We love you too, El," Sophie said softly.

They spent the rest of the day together, cuddled up like that.


	4. Wisdom Teeth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to let y'all know that I did some research before writing this to be accurate. You can be thirty and have your wisdome teeth erupt from the gums, so that's what I did with Eliot.

Eliot woke up on the wrong side of the bed. His mouth hurt. That was an understatement. His jaw felt like it was on fire. He grunted as he pulled himself out of bed, rubbing his jaw. He could feel the swelling. He frowned, eyes shutting for a moment. He needed a dentist, and he needed one at that moment.

He sent Nate a text. Instead of responding like a normal person, Nate called him.

"You think your wisdom teeth are erupting?" Nate's voice came through the phone.

"Yes," Eliot responded, but it was a little slurred from not being able to open his mouth fully to enunciate.

"Alright. Get dressed. I'm calling your dentist."

Eliot hung up and moved towards the closet and pulled out a hoodie and some jeans. He slipped on his sneakers and sat on the couch, eyes shut. This day just couldn't get better.

**~~~**

Eliot slowly came out of the anesthetics. The dental room around him was cloudy and he couldn't quite focus. Things were floating around him and he wanted to catch one of the floaty things.

"Hey, sweetheart," Nate spoke, coming into Eliot's view.

Eliot smiled dopily up at Nate. "Hey..." His voice was muffled from the gauze pads stuffed into the back of his mouth to stop the bleeding from his mouth surgery. Very toddler-esque, Eliot reached into his mouth to pull it out.

"Don't do that, love," a British female voice spoke, coming into view.

Eliot's smile grew bigger. "Soph..." He grinned, hand dropping from his mouth.

Sophie dabbed away the spit that was beginning to drip down Eliot's mouth. She leaned forward and kissed his forehead gently, causing him to smile and stare up at her as if she were the sun and moon themselves. 

"Alright, come on, El. Up, up," Nate smoke, moving to help the heavily drugged and loopy hitter up. "We'd gotten the okay that you could go home when you were awake."

Eliot nodded and moved to stand, but over calculated and went lurching forward. Nate put a hand on Eliot's chest to steady him. 

Together, the three of them shuffled carefully out of the room. He leaned heavily against Nate as they moved, eyes half shut.

They stopped at the front desk and collected the prescription for painkillers and the directions to help his mouth stay infection free. 

**~~~**

Eliot didn't remember the car ride back to Nate's apartment or getting up the stairs. He did remember gracefully face planting into the floor when Nate let go of him to unlock the door. Nate helped him up and into the apartment. Hardison and Parker were camped out on the couch doing some research for the case they were working on.

Nate moved straight through the room and up the spiral stairs with the hitter, Sophie following behind them.

Eliot curled up in the bed to sleep off the anesthetics. He propped his head up a bit on the pillows and stared at Nate and Sophie for a moment before blinking out of consciousness.

**~~~**

He woke up sometime during the day to a dull throbbing in his jaw. He squeezed his eyes shut, feeling the stitches on his gums when he ran his tongue over his teeth to assess the damage. He rubbed his jaw slightly and found it swelling a bit, so he got up to grab an ice pack. He moved down the spiral stairs carefully, rubbing his eyes with his spare hand and shuffled into the kitchen to grab an ice pack.

He knew full well that there were four pairs of eyes on his as he pressed the ice pack to his jaw and moved into the living room. "So, who's the mark and why are we taking him down again?"


	5. The Cat-tastrophe Job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Leverage Team is on a job about cats. And they need Eliot to pull it off, but the hitter is allergic tocats. Oh what to do.

Eliot sneezed into his elbow. His nose was runny, his eyes were watering and he couldn't breathe. "Guys, I might actually die doing this job."

"You'll be fine," Nate spoke over the comms.

Eliot grumbled as he rubbed the head of a kitten. It was a cute orange tabby cat, with large yellow eyes and white paws. He'd take it home if he wasn't so allergic to them.

"I want that one, mommy," a little girl said, pointing to the kitten that had taken up residence on Eliot's lap. It was purring loudly and nuzzled into his stomach.

"Don't get your cat from here. All the cats here are sick and make humans sick too," Parker said, coming up to them out of nowhere.

"What do you mean?" the little girl's mom asked.

"I've been working here for almost a week," Eliot said. "And I've suddenly come down with something. My throat is swollen and I haven't been able to breathe right since I started working here, and I have a rash."

"You just described the severity of your allergies," Hardison yelled over the comms. "She's never going to belie-"

"Oh god, you do look terrible. Come on sweety, we'll get you a cat somewhere else."

"Glad I could help," Eliot sneezed into his elbow.

**~~~**

Eliot laid on the couch. The con had taken longer to complete than they had expected. It's been a day since they finished the con and Eliot still felt like he couldn't breathe properly. His eyes were red and raw from how much he's rubbed them, and his nose was just a neverending faucet of snot that ran down his face.

"I'm dying," he groaned as he blew his nose for the umpteenth time. He was going to kill Nate the moment he could stand without feeling dizzy from the allergies.

"Man, stop being dramatic. You're the one who has the soft spot for animals," Hardison said from across the room.

"You try being in a room with your allergies for eight hours a day, and even longer having to clean up after them and still find hair everywhere."

Hardison rolled his eyes. "It's not that bad."

"I'm going to kill you the moment I can see straight."

"Yeah, yeah, man. You keep telling yourself that."

**Author's Note:**

> I just... who doesn't like angst


End file.
